Second Chance
by kingdoraemon
Summary: David Rossi and Bella Ryan meet again after forteen years. They have sons together, their name are Edward and Tyler. Are they can be a family like others people?
1. Chapter 1

Forteen years ago...

"Dave, please trust me. I'm not cheating on you and I will never cheating on you because I love you so much, Dave." Bella Ryan pleaded and hope David Rossi will believe her.

"You want me to trust you? Sorry, I will never trust you anymore. You like a evil woman that I known. You know my third ex-wife is better than you anyone else that I know. Listen to me carefully, from now on I don't want you to stay with me anymore and our relationship just over. You are not my girlfriend anymore. If you pregnant, I'm not sure that will be my kid." Said David while he throw her things outside his house.

After forteen years...

"Mommy, are you okay?" Asked Edward and Tyler together after their keep silent without say anything to them. Edward Gerald Ryan and Tyler Noah Ryan her twins with David Rossi. They never know who are their father actually and they never ask about him. The twin just look like David. Their eyes are green hazel like Bella. So perfect matching.

"Yeah, what's wrong guys?" Asked Bella after she knowing that her sons called her.

"Ty and I hungry. Can mommy cook something for us?" Said Edward.

"How about I make spagetti meatball for us? I also hungry kids." Bella said and three of them march to kitchen together.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella brought her sons to their new house in Quantico. Both of her kids were very excited to move to Quantico.

"Whoa mommy, it is a great house and very good than our old house in Chicago." Said Tyler and Edward nodded with what his twin said. They looked very happy. Bella smiled when she knows that her sons are very happy.

"It's good when both of you like this house. So why not you guys pick a room each of you and put your stuff there or you guys wanna share a room together?" Asked Bella. They shocked when Bella said that them can have a own room.

"But mommy our new house not very big and you we just have three rooms and no way for our guess to have their room." Said Edward with a sad face.

"Yeah, mommy. I agree with Ed. Our new house just small." Edward nodded.

"It's alright. I want both of you to be more happy and have a own space and I also think this is very good idea." Bella said as she walked to her sons and hugged them for while. Edward and Tyler nodded and finds their own room happily.

Bella went to her new bedroom. She started to put her stuffs in her bedroom. Suddenly she pick up a photo that she and David were together before split. She admit that she still love her former boyfriend but in the same time she hate him also. She also hope that David will never know about their kids.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Dave. Do you want to join us?" Asked Emily as she entered David's office.

"Where you guys want to go?" David asked.

"We want to go to bar for celebrate because we catched Unsub just now. Care to join us?" Said Emily.

"Oh, maybe you will find someone for your night. Who knows." Emily teased David.

David started packing his stuff and shut down his laptop. Suddenly, he accidently knocked his desk and make his photo dropped on the floor. He picked up and he felt something after he looked the photo. He missed her so much. He regret for insulted her and broke up with her. He want to redeem his sin to her.

"Where are you, Bella? I'm sorry for not believing you and now I believe you. Please come back to me." David whispered. His eyes tears.

"Dave, are you will join us?" Asked Spencer after he entered David's office. David managed to wipe his tears before Spencer see.

"Sure why not." Said David while shut down his computer and pulled the door before he locked his door.

They into the elevator leaving the bullpen. They met at bar after twenty minutes. When they arrived at the bar together and going inside the bar most of women looked at David Rossi but he just felt nothing about them.

"You see guys?" Asked Matt after they take their place at the back. They looked each other for Matt question.

"What?" Asked Emily after she take place beside David.

"All the women just only looked at Dave not us." Answer Matt as he lift his eyesbrow.

"So, Dave have you found someone that you will bring her to your bed tonight?" Asked Luke as he sipped his beer. David shook his head.

"Wow! David Rossi doesn't want to bring a girl to his bed. Seriously, this is David Rossi?" Said JJ with shocked.

"Yeah, of course. I don't do that things anymore. I just want a real relationship with someone. I'm getting old now." David defended himself as he know not of them will defend him.

"Let me guess. Someone already stole your heart and she make you different man. Am I right?" Asked Penelope as she approched the team. David just nodded before he sipped his scotch.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I forgot to tell you David and Bella age. I make David age at 55 and Bella at 35. I curious when Hotch retired but I just assume that is David age. Keep reading and support. I got Bella, Edward and Tyler name from my minds and the idea of name not coming from any movie. I just suddenly felt want to use that three name. I'm sorry if my English not good and I will try to repair my English. Have a nice day.

"Edward! Tyler! Get up guys. You want to be late for your first day at new school?" Bella shouted from kitchen.

"Okay, okay. We are here mummy." Said Edward. Bella looking for Tyler. Suddenly..

"Oh God, Tyler. You make me scared." Bella startled with Tyler.

"It just a joke mummy." Said Tyler. Edward nodded. They started eat their breakfast.

"Bye mummy. We love you." Said Edward and Tyler together to their mummy as them hugging.

"Bye kids. Mummy love you too." Reply Bella as kissed their forehead.

All the team already arrived at bullpen. Each of them are excited about their new teammate. Bella arrived at bullpen but she scared how David will react when she meet the team.

"Hello, I am looking Emily Prentiss. Is she here?" Asked Bella at Tara. Tara gave smile.

"Hey, litte girl!" Shouted JJ from her room. She ran to Bella. They hugged each other.

"So, let me guest. You are the new teammate, right?" Bella just nodded happily.

"Emily, someone looking for you." Said JJ.

"Wait, let me introduce you. This Dr. Tara Lewis. Tara this is Bella Ryan." JJ introduced both of them. They shaked hand.

"JJ, our new agent is here or not?" Asked Emily as she walked out from her office. JJ just nodded.

"Hi, Bella. Are you ready for your life at BAU?" asked Emily after both of them greet.

"Hmm, of course I am ready." Answer Bella. Emily brought her to meer the other teammate. Finally, Emily introduced Bella with David in front of the others. David just being cool and Bella just pretend never met David even Penelope, Emily, JJ and Spencer knew that both of them being together but don't know the reason they broke up. David held his hand and also Bella.

"Sorry guys for interrupting this but we have a new case. Come meet me at conference room." Penelope told them. Together they walked to conference room. David sat in front of Bella. He like watching her but he knew he screwed up everthing that they have together before this.

Bella felt very nervous when David sat in front of her. She tried to avoid to looking at him but she still want to look at him.

"Each of the victim were stabbed with ten times. But before that the unsub will colour their hair into black and they will have haircut." Said Tara and the others nodded. Usually, Dave will say something but he just kept silent because his mind not with the case but his memories with Bella.

"Okay, guys. Wheel in 30 minutes so grab your things and get ready." Emily said. Bella went to the airport with Spencer and JJ. Both of them doesn't want to ask Bella about her relationship with Dave. They know one day all of them will no the true story.

"Bella, can we talk for a while?" Asking Dave as he grabbed Bella's hand. They eyes looked each other. Bella shook her head.

"Please." Dave pleaded to her. The team just looked from a bit far. They don"t want to interfere their discussion.

"Rossi, please. I don't want to talk with you unless it is important but just about work. Nothing more than work." Bella said firmly. She walked to her office leaving Dave behind. Dave followed her from behind to her office. Penelope want to stop Dave from followed Bella but Emily and JJ stopped Penelope from say anything.

Dave immediantly entered Bella's office and he pushed her to the wall and put his around her waist. His lips closed to Bella's lips. Dave crashed his lips to her lips and Bella tried to push him but she can't. Dave pulled from kissed Bella and again he kissed her lips. Bella tried no to kiss back but she gave up and kiss him back. They kissed until they pulled to breath.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, Bella." Said Dave regretly. Bella just silent. She don't know what to say for him. She missed him too.

"I missed you so much. Forteen years I regret for leaving you alone. I promise to you that I will never leave you again if you give me second chance."

Bella take her breath before say.

"Okay, listen. We will discuss about this but not today and maybe we discuss this when I ready to discuss with you. Just give me time and will discuss. But there are something that you have to know." Bella said as she looked to his brown eyes.

"What?" Asked Dave as he still put his hand on her waist.

"But promise you will relax and we will discuss this later." Said Bella. Dave nodded and gave his promise to her.

"After you left me, I was pregnant your children. I want to see you and tell that I pregnant but I know that you will not trust that I pregnant your children." She cried. Dave wiped her tears.

"Their name are Edward Gerald Ryan and Tyler Noah Ryan and both of them are twins and forteen years old. They have your hair and my eyes."

"They know that I'm their father?" Asked Dave. She shooked her head.

"Everytime I want to tell them I keep remember what you said to me. I'm sorry for keep this from you. But you promise to discuss this later."

"Hey, don't be sorry. It is not your fault and this is my fault. Okay, promised to talk this later." Dave hugged her and kiss her head.


	5. Chapter 5

It been a week after the team come back from their latest case. David trying to talk with Bella about them but it seem like Bella not ready about that. She kept from David.

"Bella, how long you want to avoid me?" Asked David after he entered her office without knocked first.

"Oh God Dave. You make scared. I warning you Dave, not do that anymore." Scolded Bella. She keep doing her report without look at David.

"I don't care, Bella." Said David before he take a sit on the couch. Bella knew the main reason why David entered her office.

"What do you want, Dave? I'm kind of busy right now." Said Bella after she dropped her pen on the table.

"I want to see our kids, Bella. You promised me to take me see our kids. You want to break the promise that you make a few weeks ago?" David raised his voice. Bella looked at him with shocked.

"Dave, yes I know that I promised you to bring them to meet you but we were busy with cases until I can't make you guys meet. I will make it but just give me time." Said Bella with medium voice.

"Nope, I want to meet them tonight." David said forcefully. Bella shooked her head. She disagree with him.

"Are you being crazy, Dave? Not tonight." Bella said with angrily.

"If you can't meet them with me tonight, I will sure you lose Edward and Tyler. You know what I capable to do. I have many contacts that can help me with this situation. Their life will be more better with me than with you. You can't give what they want. You can't afford it." David threatens Bella. Bella knows that David can do what he said just now. She sighed.

"Okay fine. You win this time, Rossi. Come to my house tonight at eight. I will text you the address. Make sure you on time. I will make dinner for us." Said Bella and Dave went back to his office.

"I might loss them after tonight." She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey mom!" Edward called Bella from living room. Bella is standing in front of refrigerator and she just settled put the groceries that she bought just now on the kitchen counter. Tyler playing with his iPad.

"Yes Ed, what's wrong? You want something?" Answer Bella from the kitchen. She knew that Edward and Tyler must be curious about tonight.

"Mom, we will having a guest tonight? The guest will be man or woman?" Asked Tyler. He also curious about tonight.

"Yup, tonight we will having a guest and our guest is a man. He is my co-worker before I move to Dallas and now also he my co-worker."

"Did we know him?" Asked Edward.

"Both of you will meet him later for the first time and he is a nice guys and also quite famous. Maybe both of you will like him. So, I gonna cook for the dinner tonight, did any of you or both of you want to help me prepare for dinner tonight?" Said Bella. She felt excited and in the same time felt anxious for tonight. She doesn't know how they will react about all of this.

"Can we help you mommy? We feel excited about your guest tonight. We think he must be the lucky guy to have you as co-worker." Said Tyler as he walked to kitchen.

"Okay fine. Both of you can help me but no fighting around in the kitchen." Said Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow mommy! Your dress is very beautiful tonight. He must be someone special in your life right now and that your dress tonight perfect." Edward teased his mom. Tyler and Edward shared their high five together. Bella wear black dress casual with ponytail.

"Thanks you so much both of you. You guys look very good tonight and please behave yourself tonight." Said Bella. She very anxious for tonight.

"It is not a big deal for us. You know, we can such a good boy for you mom." Said Tyler as he and Edward hugged Bella. There someone knocked the door and immediantly Bella went to door.

"Coming."

"Hey!" Said Dave after Bella opened the door.

"Hey yourself." Reply Bella. The boys went to the door.

"You must be someone special for mommy." Said Edward as he saw Dave at the door.

"You guys must be Tyler and Edward. I'm David Rossi. Your mommy's co-worker." David introduced himself. Bella looked at the boys reaction.

"Okay guys. Why not we continue this conversation inside while having a dinner. You must be starving right now." Said Bella.

"You look very beautiful tonight Bella and I love your dress. You look so lovely tonight." David whispered to her ear after they walk throught the hallway to table for dinner. Her cheek become red. He love to see she blushed like that.

" You look not bad for yourself this evening." Said David as he kissed Bella cheek. She turned into blushed.

"Mom, can we just straight having a dinner? Edward and me very hungry now." Both of the twin make a puppy eyes. Bella never can say no to that puppy eyes. For her, they looked adorable when do like that.

"Okay, let have a dinner now. Come on Dave. You must be hungry too." Said Bella as they walked to the dining table.

"Wow, now you are improving." Teased David. Bella giggled.

"Hey, I learned how to cook. So, why not if you try my cooking and you can tell how it taste. We all starving now. Come, lets it." Said Bella. They having a great dinner. For David, this is their family dinner together for the first time. He really want to enjoy this evening.


End file.
